


of snowflakes, holidays and meddling

by joannawrites (absolutesilennce)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Hollstein - Freeform, I REGRET NOTHING, Oops, Winter, oh well, this is literally so sweet i got a toothache while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolutesilennce/pseuds/joannawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Breathing a deep sigh, Carmilla places her messenger bag on the ground and kneels next to Laura, grabbing a handful of snow and adding to the growing pile that Laura is working on. </p><p>She can see the wide smile on her roommate’s face and a quiet ‘thanks’ pass those pink lips when she starts rolling another ball of snow for the snowperson’s body, and she tries not to let her grin show, but she knows she’s failing."</p><p>The one where Carmilla's a grumpy cat (not literally), Laura's a cheery dork, and LaFontaine just can't help themselves and plays matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of snowflakes, holidays and meddling

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on tumblr, it's thefandomofawesome. if you have any prompts, leave them in my ask box :)

The soft footsteps of one Carmilla Karnstein fall on deaf ears as she walks from the quaint little coffee shop a few minutes away back to her dorm. Huffing a breath, she walks faster as the snow keeps falling, falling, snowflakes landing softly on her nose and her dark red beanie, melting immediately after, only to be replaced by more. Her messenger bag covered in passive-aggressive badges and logos of punk rock bands swings at her side as she brusquely moves forward. She places her gloved hands into her coat pockets, the deep red scarf around her neck keeping her warm.

(Not that she needs it, being a vampire and all. But still, the sentiment is nice – doing mundane human things once in a while never fails to bring back a spark of life to her eyes, if only for a short while.)

Making her way through the snow-covered streets isn’t hard – she’s walked these pavements and seen these buildings about a billion times, it’s etched in her memory so hard that she could find her way with her eyes closed. The music flowing through her earbuds isn’t exactly Christmassy or in the holiday spirit, but she never liked all those corny, holiday songs anyway, so whatever.

As she finally nears the park next to her dorm building, she sees several familiar figures playing in the snow like children (which they practically are, she reminds herself), laughter ringing out in the air. Like over there, that tall tree with ginger hair is Danny, and that lump of testosterone building (or trying to) a snow fort is definitely Kirsch. And behind that tree, those two figures standing front-to-front and kissing are LaFontaine and Perry. And the little figure crouching down is Laura, obviously trying to build a snowman (and failing). Carmilla quirks a smile without really meaning to.

She sneaks behind Laura, who’s crouching down away from everyone else, in her own world, humming _Do You Want To Build a Snowman?_ from Frozen to herself as she rolls a snowball in her mitten-clad hand. Carmilla leans over so that she’s hovering almost right next to Laura’s ear.

“Boo.” The vampire says and Laura jumps, startled, and holding a hand to her heart.

“Dang it, Carmilla, you scared me.” She says, huffing and getting up, clearing her mittens from snow. Carmilla just grins.

“I know, that’s why I did it.” She laughs and dodges the swat that Laura was aiming at her shoulder.

“Jerk.” Laura says lightly, a grin playing at her lips. “Why don’t you actually be of use and help me build this snowperson?” Laura asks, pointing back to the lump of snow standing out on the frozen ground. Carmilla steps back and shakes her head, her hands going out of her coat pockets so she could cross her arms over her chest, her messenger bag swinging at her side.

“You know, cupcake, I’d rather just stand by and watch your failing attempts at building a snowperson and laugh.” She retorts and Laura huffs.

“Fine, be the Grinch.” She says and turns around, kneeling back on the ground and adding snow to the lump on the ground, muttering things like _broody_ and _the Grinch_ and _don’t care_ and Carmilla huffs because this girl is so infuriating and adorable at the same time and it’s not fair. How can one person be so intriguing to her, a 334-year-old vampire who’s seen the entire world twice and met more people than she can remember? And more importantly, how can this dorky ball of adorableness make her feel more human with just a few sentences than any book or piece of art ever could?

Breathing a deep sigh, Carmilla places her messenger bag on the ground and kneels next to Laura, grabbing a handful of snow and adding to the growing pile that Laura is working on.

She can see the wide smile on her roommate’s face and a quiet ‘thanks’ pass those pink lips when she starts rolling another ball of snow for the snowperson’s body, and she tries not to let her grin show, but she knows she’s failing.

A few minutes and one soaked-through pair of dark jeans later, Carmilla and Laura stand back, observing their masterpiece from a few steps away. The snowperson is leaning to one side, the hat that Laura pulled out of freakin’ nowhere leaning precariously on its head and the carrot for its nose nearly falling out, but Laura’s grinning next to Carmilla, so she puts on an indifferent mask and says as flatly as she can: “It’s not the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” She ignores Laura’s adorable huff and leans down to take a handful of snow, straightening up to see Laura still watching the snowperson. She smirks and tip-toes behind her oblivious roommate, and dumps the snow on her head and back.

Laura’s shriek is heard through the park, though Carmilla’s laugh rings out even louder as Laura wriggles and jumps around. When she finally shakes off all of the snow, she starts running after Carmilla, who’s still laughing but running away from a bristling Laura. The vampire passes a grinning LaFontaine on her run around the park, tossing them a grin on the way.

Later, when she and Laura are both in their dorm, both showered and in sweatpants, lying on their respectable beds, Carmilla reading a book and Laura typing away on her laptop, the silence is broken by Carmilla’s husky voice.

“Don’t think that what happened today in the park is going to be repeated in the future...ever.” She says and Laura laughs, knowing that Carmilla is referring to their snowperson building in the park.

“Sure, sure, keep telling yourself that.” She grins and ignores Carmilla’s scoff. Ducking her face behind her laptop so Carmilla can’t see her grin, she googles _ways to make my broody roommate feel the holiday cheer_.

She’s still reading by the time the stars are covering the surprisingly clear night sky and the full moon is shining brightly through the window.

* * *

The next time Carmilla returns from the coffee shop to her dormitory, she finds it almost completely decorated, complete with a freakishly large Christmas tree decorated almost entirely with glowing lights and various other decorations.

Seriously, how the fuck did that thing even fit through the door?

Someone clears their throat behind her and she automatically moves into the room, turning around to see Laura with a Santa hat on her head, an easy grin on her face, and a large box of Christmas decorations in her arms. Carmilla balks.

“What the frilly hell is that?” She asks, pointing to the entirely too large box that Laura is cautiously placing on the bed, having closed the door behind her with her foot.

“Um, Christmas decorations?” Laura responds, not turning back to look at Carmilla as she starts unpacking the contents of the box. A hand on her bicep stops her. When did Carmilla get so close?

“Cupcake, I think we have more than enough decorations in this room.” Carmilla says, pointing to the tree and the various holiday-themed knick-knacks around the room, such as the candelabra shaped like reindeer antlers in the corner. Laura blushes and takes a moment to survey the room.

“Maybe you’re right.” She says, putting everything she had unloaded from the box back in, and stepping away from Carmilla. The vampire frowns at the sudden lack of Laura’s bicep under her arm, but then shrugs and lies down on her bed, taking out a philosophy book and starting to read.

A while later, she raises her eyes from the book and curiously surveys Laura.

“I just have one question, buttercup.” She says and Laura turns to look at her expectantly from her place at her desk.

“How the hell did you fit that tree trough the door?”

* * *

It’s the middle of December, and with snow falling outside, snowflakes whirling in the wind, it’s the perfect atmosphere to just stay in and watch a movie. So Laura does just that, and she invites LaFontaine, Perry, and Danny to watch _Love, Actually_ with her because ‘it’s a classic’. She even invites Carmilla (a hard thing to _not_ do because she’s Laura’s roommate who may or may not also be Laura’s crush).

Carmilla rolls her eyes so many times they feel like they’re going to fall out of their sockets while she watches the film.

Still, she remains by Laura’s left side, next to the edge of their beds (put together so they could all sit and watch the film) as she shows boredom with regular sighs and muttered comments under her breath about the stupidity of the characters. LaF and Perry are obviously next to each other on the opposite side of the bed, snuggling close together and talking quietly. Danny is on Laura’s other side between Laura and LaFontaine, smiling at the film and scowling at Carmilla’s comments. Laura is blissfully unaware of anything happening outside of the film going on her laptop.

A quiet beep can be heard and Danny apologizes as she takes her phone out of her pocket, opening what Carmilla presumes to be a text message and scowling at its contents. Shuffling to stand up, she apologizes profusely to Laura, stating that she has to go because Summer Society girls did something ‘really bad’ and she needs to ‘fix it, ASAP’. She promises to make it up to Laura before she shrugs on her jacket and leaves the dorm in a hurry. Laura’s only said a goodbye and the doors have already slammed shut behind the tall redhead.

Laura climbs back to bed and plays the movie, snuggling back into the covers after a few moments, becoming comfortable again. LaF and Perry aren’t even pretending to watch the movie anymore, their heads close together and shy smiles on their faces. No matter how much they make Carmilla want to vomit with their sweetness, she also feels happy for them (somewhere deep, deep down) because she can see the love shining in their eyes ( _oh god, barf_ , she thinks to herself) and she can tell it’s real. So she doesn’t tease them and lets them be (for now).

Meanwhile, Laura’s back in her bubble, intensely watching the film. Carmilla grins as she moves closer to her roommate, beginning to play her favourite game of ‘how flustered can I make Laura with just a few sentences?’ with her roommate’s reactions never failing to amuse her.

“Ever been kissed under the mistletoe, cupcake?” She whispers into her ear and delights in the sharp inhale of air that her journalist roommate sucks in as she tries to keep her focus on the film, and not the insanely beautiful vampire currently whispering into her ear.

“Erm, n-no?” She answers, letting her response end as a question, trying not to blush (although she knows she already is) and trying even harder not to reveal that, yes, she has been kissed once under a mistletoe and that it was by one and only Danny Lawrence.

"Celui qui rougit est déjà coupable; la vraie innocence n'a honte de rien." Carmilla husks back and Laura shivers, because _holy sweet mother of Jesus_.

"Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing.” The vampire continues as she moves even closer to Laura, her body radiating heat. The laptop and the movie are long-forgotten as Laura only looks at the screen, not seeing anything. Carmilla grins against her ear and giving a nip to Laura’s earlobe, she pulls back and leans against the headboard as if nothing happened and as if Laura isn’t about to explode because of the Unresolved Sexual Tension.

Meanwhile, LaFontaine and Perry are trying not to interrupt the moment, both grinning as they watch Laura watch Carmilla with wide eyes and Carmilla pretending not to notice, though the slightest of smiles can be seen playing at her lips.

LaFontaine tries to tell themselves not to do anything, but in the end, they take one look at the teenagers (technically teenagers, in Carmilla’s case) sitting next to them and they grin.

 _Operation: Hollstein_ is a go.

* * *

It’s Christmas, Carmilla vaguely remembers after she goes through her morning routine.

She’d be more excited if she actually cared about the trivialities such as holidays. In the end, it’s all just a day that people use an excuse to receive presents and celebrate the birth of a person who or may not have been born like a billion years ago. Who even cares?

Placing a few books in her messenger bag and throwing on her clothes, not even caring what she picks ( _I look good in everything_ , she cockily remarks for herself in her mind and smirks), and walks outside, locking the dorm behind her. Laura’s out, probably buying more cookies and cocoa from the nearby supermarket, Carmilla thinks fondly (though she’d never admit it).

Speaking of which, Carmilla can see a tiny figure walking in what seems to be an angry fashion through the snow towards their dorm building. She grins and heads towards Laura who seems to be bristling.

“My, my, cupcake, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Carmilla drawls as she draws near enough to actually see the face of the journalist through the snow. Laura huffs, which is kind of adorable because she’s got like seven layers on her person, and it’s a wonder how she can even move.

“They are out of the cookies in the store! How am I going to survive without them?” She asks, obviously distraught and not even realising how much she is whining. Carmilla tries to fight the smirk.

“Now, I’m sure they’ll restock in a few days and you’ll get your sugar fix soon.” She says and crosses her arms. Laura nods, but says nothing, and for a few moments, it’s just silence between the two of them, the only sound being the wind and distant yells of people from other buildings.

“Well, I’m going now, buttercup.” Carmilla says finally, turning to go on to the cafe and Laura nods, turning to go as well. Carmilla halts for just a second.

“Oh and cupcake?”

“Yes?” Laura says as she turns around. Carmilla turns her head to look at her adorable roommate and smiles.

“Merry Christmas.”

(She may not care about the holiday but it’s nice seeing Laura’s face light up and her eyes sparkle as she tosses back a ‘Merry Christmas, Carm’ to her, a smile playing on her rosy lips.)

(For a second, she feels human again, and thinks she can feel a distant heartbeat from the depths of her chest.)

* * *

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Carmilla’s bristling.

It seems as if the latest Alchemy Club’s invention was some kind of mistletoe that keeps the people stuck under it literally _stuck_ until they kiss. And apparently, those losers were even more hormonal than usual because it has to be an actual, honest-to-God kiss with tongue and everything.

When she gets from under there, she’s absolutely going to hunt each and every one of those dweebs down and bury them six feet underground.

It wouldn’t be a problem if she wasn’t stuck with Laura underneath.

And it’s not even the fact that it’s Laura (okay, a little bit), it’s the fact that this is the person who makes her _feel_ again and if this stupid prank makes things awkward for them, well, let’s just say, things are going to get bloody messy in this shithole (pun intended).

“I-I know this sucks, Carm, but there’s no way to get out from under here unless we, um, we-“ Laura stutters and leaves the sentence unfinished. For the first time, Carmilla looks Laura over. She looks nervous – but there’s a hint of excited gleam in her brown eyes as she blushes and stutters and tries (and fails) to not look at Carmilla’s lips. Lips that are currently curved in a smirk because, meh, what the Hell, she’s got nothing to lose, right?

So she lets out a fond ‘shut up cupcake’ and grabs Laura by the waist and _holy shitballs that’s nice._

It’s not some monumental occasion with fireworks and angel choirs and whatever other cliché crap the poets and writers have written about, but something clicks and it’s like for those few solid moments, there’s just the two of them and everything is...okay.

Laura’s caught off-guard, obviously, but after a moment’s hesitation, she buries her hands in Carmilla’s thick locks and pulls her even closer, letting out a soft sound between a squeal and mewl.

It’s the best sound Carmilla’s heard.

There’s no distance between them, their fronts touching in the gentlest way and it’s nothing Carmilla’s expected, from herself mostly. She’s gentle and chaste and doesn’t push for anything more until Laura presses further and it’s a whole new dimension of enjoyable. They stand there, kissing under the mistletoe for what seems like ages, not noticing that their feet can once again move as she moves Laura so that her back’s against their door. And they keep kissing as they stumble into their room, clumsily opening and closing the door behind them and disappearing from a shocked Perry’s and a grinning LaFontaine’s sight as they observe with an almost evil grin on their face.

“Jeez, they’re really getting into it.” LaFontaine observes as a thump can be heard from the pair’s dorm. They dodge a swat from Perry as she finally closes her mouth and turns to them with a stern look on her face.

“If they start doing... _that_ in there, you’ll be the one I’ll blame!” Perry says and LaFontaine’s grin falls of their face.

“Well how could I have known that putting mistletoe outside their door would lead to that?” They say, crossing their arms over their chest. Perry wags a finger in their direction.

“I told you not to meddle! If we receive noise complaints, I’ll be sending you to have that talk with them.” She threatens, but a smile is tugging at her lips. LaFontaine grins.

“Okay, okay. Now...” They grin slyly. “How about we go make some noise of our own?” They ask coyly, wrapping their arms around Perry’s waist.

“LaFontaine!”

* * *

 

“I swear to Satan...” Carmilla groans as LaFontaine barges into their room unannounced.

Can’t she get a moment of quiet to make out with her girlfriend in peace?

LaFontaine looks uncomfortable as they survey the room, avoiding eye contact and trying to ignore the rumpled sheets on Laura’s bed, the ruffled hair of both Carmilla and Laura, though the latter is trying to manage it (failing ultimately and just resigning to the fact that there’s nothing she can do), and _holy Darwin is that a bra on the Christmas tree?_

Wincing, they turn back to Carmilla and Laura, both sitting on Carmilla’s bed, though Laura is on Carmilla’s lap and the vampire’s arms are fondly and gently wrapped around her roommate’s waist. It would be adorable if LaFontaine didn’t have a task to do (which they were forced to agree to, by the way).

Clearing their throat uncomfortably, LaFontaine mentally prepares.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this guys, but Perry’s received some complaints concerning your, um, noise level.” LaFontaine stutters out, avoiding eye contact with both Laura and Carmilla. She can hear a scoff and an uncomfortable throat-clearing, and she can guess which one came from who.

Laura’s blushing so hard her face resembles Rudolph’s nose, and Carmilla is wearing a smirk on her face that’s equal parts mischevious, devious and proud, and LaFontaine doesn’t know what to think of it.

“I promise we’ll um tone it down.” Laura says, still avoiding eye contact and blushing. Carmilla scoffs.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, cupcake.” The vampire husks, and Laura blushes even harder if it’s possible, even the tips of her ears going red. LaFontaine averts her eyes, feeling like they’re intruding.

Carmilla turns away, a satisfied smirk on her lips as she addresses LaFontaine.

“We’ll try to be a bit less loud, but we make no promises. After all, if this one was quiet we wouldn’t have this problem in the first place, would we?” She says and laughs as Laura hides her face in Carmilla’s neck.

LaFontaine coughs and nods once, quickly leaving the room. Once they’re around the corner, they slump against a wall.

“Never again, Perr. Never again.” LaF speaks into the air as they push away from the wall and walk to their dormitory.

Meanwhile in their room, Carmilla turns to Laura and gently calls her name once so Laura looks at her, the blush still prominent on her cheeks. They gaze silently at each other, and then Carmilla smirks.

“What do you say we continue where we left off?” She asks and Laura grins coyly.

“Well if you insist.”

Perry might be getting some of those noise complaints again soon.

(They regret nothing.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> there's literally no reason for me to have written this, except for feeling christmassy and in a holiday mood. so here. have this fluffy, sweet-ish thing as an early christmas present (just kidding, i'll probably write more for christmas). i apologize for mistakes, i haven't proof-read this. also, the quote "Whoever blushes is already guilty; true innocence is ashamed of nothing." is by Jean-Jacques Rousseau. happy holidays!


End file.
